MAP08: Metal (TNT: Evilution)
MAP08: Metal is the eighth map of TNT: Evilution. It was designed by John Minadeo and uses the music track "Into The Beast's Belly". Apart from the start and a small intersection near the end, the walls are of one single colour: black. Walkthrough You start in a "maze" (though it's hard to get lost). Turn left and take the first path to the right. Open the door and you'll enter the black part of the map. Go upstairs (but be careful, there are some nasty traps) and open the next door. This leads to a very large room with some imps in cages. While you're shooting the imps in the cages, four walls at the corners of the room will open. Handle this trap as best as you can, because there is absolutely no cover. Aproach the only door in the large room (apart from the red one) and it will lower, revealing a big room with four columns. Kill the enemies in the room and (if you want) the ones in the pool with the red key (which, for now, is inaccessible). On the eastern side of the room is a mandatory secret: a wall with a lightning-bolt symbol on it. Through this wall, you'll reach a switch that will allow you to enter the pool and grab the red key (beware a new trap). Go back to the red door and open it. Turn left and follow the path until you find a door. Opening it you'll come to a huge, HUGE octagonal black room with four pools of nukage (this large room is two thirds of the level, believe it or not). Go downstairs to the bottom, fire a shot, a hell of gunners and imps will surround you. Once everybody is dead, find an area with two switches: one of them will rise a pillar-lift, the other one will lower it for a couple of seconds. Through the lift you can land on one of the four upper areas of the room. This will open another trap. Flip the switch in the area and a new room with two more switches will open. Repeat the pattern three more times, then the exit room will be revealed. Just handle the final couple of traps before you exit. Other areas If you take the left path at the start, at first you'll reach a room with enemies that has a window overlooking an intersection area that you'll be able to reach way later. Continue following the left hand wall and you'll come to a hallway with health and armor bonuses. While you're crossing the hallway, several traps will be revealed and some bars will rise locking you inside. To lower the bars just press a switch. In order to enter the intersection area mentioned above, flip a switch near the door leading to the final huge room. This will lower a part of the floor, allowing you to enter the area (which is across from the red door). Inside is a green armor and a small upper area with a few enemies. thumb|300px|Map of MAP08 Secrets # At the very beginning of the level, turn 90 degrees left and press use on the wall of the alcove you stand in to open the door behind you. Inside is a chainsaw. # In the large dark room with the cages, and more specifically behind one of the four walls that rise is a switch that lowers an altar with some items on it. # Upon arriving in the large room that overlooks the red keycard, go into the smaller room in the southwest corner and press the use key on the back wall, between the two electric lamps. A lift will lower, taking you down to a soul sphere. # The mandatory secret in the same room of secret n.3. Screenshots Image:Evilution-map08-redkey.png|After the red key Image:Evilution-map08.png|Big room near the end Statistics Map data Things Speedrunning Records The Compet-N records for the map are: External links * MAP08 demos from the Compet-N database Metal (TNT: Evilution) Category:John Minadeo levels